


Of Palaces and Kingdoms

by justlieforme



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/F, Lunber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlieforme/pseuds/justlieforme
Summary: A story of love. Set in the late 1800's.





	1. Chapter 1

The palace garden had just come into full bloom. A deep breath in she took, her lungs filling with the sweet, petal scented air. Her eyes were closed as she walked, crunching gravel beneath her feet. A dazed smile spread across her cheeks, her eyes eventually opening to find her father’s questioning stare.

 

“Have you not heard a single thing I said?”

 

“Oh?” she feigned innocence, her eyebrows mirroring her fake surprise, “Was it to me that you’ve been speaking all this time?”

 

“Sunyoung,” he let out a tired sigh, only causing the grin on her face to increase in size. She reached out, grabbing onto to the sleeve of his black outdoor coat while resting the side of her head against his arm.

 

“Yes, father?”

 

He glanced down at her and the undeniably sweet expression she wore, the halo-like braid on the top of her shining black hair revealing to him a face that could never bring him anger no matter how hard he tried. “I just want you to meet the young man,” he tried, “You’re going to have to get married someday.”

 

“But father, haven’t I already told you that no man could ever win this heart?” she said, one hand clutching the pale pink fabric of her dress against her chest. Her dramatic antics only caused him to let out another sigh, unsure if he could ever get her to obey. She took pity upon the disappointment on his face, turning her eyes to watch one of the workers tending to the rose bush on her left. Their gazes met, unbeknownst to her father, and Sunyoung only bit her lip, her eyes never leaving the person. She pressed her cheek into his arm again, telling him quietly, “Well if it means so much to you, I suppose I will at least meet him once.”

* * *

 

The man was couldn't have been any less interesting. She was seated directly across from him, instructed by her father to keep her head and voice low, and all that ran through her mind was the various objects around the large dining room and the ways she could potentially kill herself with them to free herself from her current state of boredom.

 

“Oh, yes, my brothers and I were out surveying the province just a few days back,” he said only to her father, his eyes never even glancing her way. It was as if he believed it wasn't worth his time.

 

“And?” Her father chimed in, somehow completely enthralled by the God awful tale the man had been telling for the better half of the entire dinner.

 

“And it was exactly as we expected! The plans of dividing it are already underway,” he laughed a strange, uneven sounding laugh for a reason she most definitely could not define. Her father joined them and she had muster up every bit of strength she had to conceal the look of contempt from her face.

 

“Excuse me,” she interrupted suddenly, the loud sound of her chair scooting back alerting them both. “I don't seem to be feeling very well at the moment.” She placed a hand over her stomach, “I think it would be best if I were to retreat back to my room.”

 

Giving them a slight bow, she was led from the room by two of her maids, her father and his watchful eyes wary of her concocted lie, though she couldn't have been bothered to care, the unbothered look on the young man's arrogant face causing her to pick up the speed in her stride.

 

-

 

She walked into to her room, the maids helping her undo the ties of her dress before she chased them away to do the rest herself. She let the fabric pool at her feet, undergarments also being undone until she was completely bare. She moved to the wardrobe, running her fingers through the different nightgowns until she found one of a sheer, light fabric that wrapped around her in a way that left very little to imagine. She tied the gown loosely around her waist, heading to the balcony to undo the lock. She moved back into the room, passing the various candles lit across the room as she went to her large, four-poster bed, the white curtains pulled back at each corner. She let herself fall onto the pillowy sheets, laying flat on her back, waiting. Minutes passed as she listened to the wind billowing outside, her ears suddenly picking up another sound. A smile crept onto her face as she rose from the bed, quietly padding over the balcony door just as it opened.

 

“You're here,” she smiled as she stepped closer, watching with happiness at the way the pair of eyes immediately traveled down her body. She didn't get a reply, stopping when the space between them had disappeared. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“Did you?”

 

Luna's hands slid down her back, arms wrapping around a stiff form. She raised her head to find a cheek turned away from her, her lips meeting the soft, smooth skin. “Of course I did. Is that difficult to believe?”

 

“Well, I don't know,” came a sigh filled with mock annoyance, “I wasn't sure whether you'd still be caught up on that man you met tonight.”

 

“Oh,” Luna asked as she continued with her trail of kisses, “You knew about that?”

 

“Of course I did. I heard everything.”

 

She pulled back so their eyes were nearly level as she tried to turn her look of amusement into one of remorse. “You're jealous?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you sure?” Luna whispered, grabbing a hand to place it on her lower back, moving her body closer so their chests were pressed together.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Amber,” Luna sighed, running her fingers through her lover’s short hair, “It isn't as if I wanted to meet with him anyway.” She rose up on her tiptoes, her fingers digging into Amber’s sides as she placed a chaste kiss on her sealed lips, pleased with the look she found when she pulled away. “And you know I was wishing it was you across from me the entire time, as well.”

 

“Is that so?” Amber replied. She felt Luna grab hold of her hand, letting her pull her toward the bed.

 

“It is.”

 

“Well I'm still not sure if I can forgive you.”

 

Luna stopped when she reached the edge of the bed, releasing her hand as she climbed onto it on her knees. Her fingers moved to the knot of her gown. She arched an eyebrow, opening it slowly to a pair of hungry eyes. “Perhaps I could think of a reason?”

 

-

 

She woke up the next morning to a soft kiss on the nape of her neck followed by a sudden loss of heat. She flipped around, reaching around at the empty, yet still warm side of the bed. She cracked one eye open and in the dim light from the currently rising sun she spotted Amber hunched over at the foot of the bed, pulling on her clothes.

 

“You're leaving?” Luna mumbled, tugging the sheets off her body to crawl towards her, her arms wrapping around Amber’s back, “Don’t leave.”

 

“I have to,” Amber said, covering Luna’s hands around her torso with her own. “You know your father will notice my absence.”

 

“But it’s early. And cold.”

 

“I know it is.” Amber pulled Luna’s arms away so she could turn around to face her. “So you need to get back into bed. You’ll fall ill if you stay like this.” A deep frown was set into her face as she met Amber’s gaze with tired eyes. She leaned forward, resting on her knees as she wound her arms around Amber’s neck, burying her face in her shoulder.

 

“Oh, come on, now,” Amber chuckled, rubbing up and down the smooth skin of her back, “Go back to sleep.”

 

“I won’t,” she whimpered when she felt Amber pick her up, feeling herself soon be released back at the top of the bed. Amber struggled to let her go, finally being able to pull the sheets up over her chest.

 

“I’ll come back, tonight, okay?” Amber told her as she gently brushed her hair out of her face. Luna’s eyes were already closed despite her attempt to fight against it.

 

“I’ll come and visit you in the garden later.”

 

“You musn’t!” Amber warned, cupping the side of her cheek. She ran her thumb over the softness of her cheek, bending down to bring their faces closer together. “It isn’t safe. Someone could see us. Just wait for me until I come back tonight, alright? Will you do that?”

 

“I suppose,” Luna muttered, stubbornness in her tone. She felt Amber’s warm breath just over her, feeling her lips against her forehead.

 

“Goodbye, my darling.”

 

“Goodbye, my love.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Amber said, still panting from her climb up the balcony, the warmth of Luna’s embrace already clearing her mind of all the troubles she met that day.

 

“It’s quite alright,” Luna replied, holding onto her arm as they headed to the bed, Amber taking a seat on the side of it in order to remove her boots. “How was your day today?” Luna moved to the other side of it, sitting with her back against the headrest as she waited for Amber to join her.

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Amber said as she moved back until they were beside each other. “What did you get done today?” She put her arm behind Luna’s head, letting it rest atop her shoulder. Luna turned to the side, reaching out to grab something from the nightstand.

 

“The maids finally let me help them in the kitchen today! They were so against the very idea of it but I finally got them to agree and they let me help make this!” she said, opening up the closed napkin in her lap to hold up a small berry tart.

 

“You made this?” Amber asked in surprise.

 

“Well, not entirely, but I helped…”

 

“Well then I must try one!” Amber opened her mouth for Luna to feed her and she did, waiting nervously as Amber took her time chewing the entire thing.

 

“Well?” Luna asked quietly when Amber only teased her with silence. “Is it bad?” Relief flooded through her at the eventual smile Amber gave her.

 

“It was delicious,” she grinned, giving Luna’s arm a squeeze. She squealed in delight as she held up the other one in her lap.

 

“You did? Really? Would you like another one then?” She brought it close to Amber’s face, just before her eyes so she could twirl it left and right. “Do you see these berries? I got to stick them on there. It looks quite nice, doesn’t it? Father seemed to really like it during dinner though I of course couldn’t tell him it was of my doing…”

 

Amber loved to see that look of happiness in the Luna’s eyes. She bit into the second one, unable to keep herself from pulling the younger girl tighter into her embrace. 

 

“I brought you something, too,” Amber told her once sne she finished chewing, reaching into the inner pocket of her coat. Luna pulled her head back, watching with excitement as Amber pulled out a leather-bound book in her hand.

 

“You got it!” Luna exclaimed, grabbing it from her with excitement. It was the latest rave in France, a racy satire far too scandalous to ever be found in her home library and Luna’d just been dying to read it. “I cannot believe you got it!”

 

“I just did. And I haven’t been able to even read it, yet, so I’ll be wanting it back once you’re through with it.” Amber watched as she happily flipped through the pages, her finger running down the book’s thick spine. Luna turned to her, her eyes still wide and lit with happiness as she leaned forward to bring their lips together.

 

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Luna grinned once she pulled away, her smile still wide as she continued to examine the book in her hands.

 

“You don’t need to thank me.” Amber kissed her cheek. “Your happiness is all I need.”

 

Luna resumed her position in Amber's embrace, leaning against her chest, her fingers toying with the cuff Amber’s loose, white shirt. She sighed happily, running her thumb along Amber's arm, pushing her sleeve up to reveal more skin. “What's this?” she asked suddenly dropping the book in her lap, startled by the large bruise she found just below the crook of her elbow.

 

“It's just a bruise.” Amber suddenly stiffened, grabbing hold of Luna's hand to remove it from her arm.

 

“How did you get it?” Luna's eyes widened with concern. “It looks very painful, Amber, is it hurting very much?” She tried to get a look at it again to no avail, surprised when Amber grabbing hold of her arm instead.

 

“Well, look at this!” Amber exclaimed,  “You've got a mark here, too!”

 

“What?” Luna said in confusion, “No I don-” Amber suddenly kissed her wrist, holding up her other hand to place another kiss there.

 

“There's one here, too,” she said, kissing both her arms and then her shoulder. “And here, as well!”

 

“Amber,” Luna chuckled as she felt little kisses along the side of her neck and her cheeks. She was slowly being laid down onto the bed, Amber moving the book to the nightstand before kissing Luna’s forehead and the tip of her nose. They were both laughing, Amber pressing a soft kiss to Luna’s smiling lips as she ran her hands up and down her sides. She brought their lips together again, the kiss becoming more heated, breathing becoming a more difficult task to perform. Amber’s hands roamed around Luna’s body, one of them moving to the place between her thighs.

 

“Amber…” Luna sighed, arching her back as she felt Amber’s warm hand cup her through her dress. Amber soon lifted it up, bunching the skirt of it around Luna’s waist as she worked to remove her undergarments. Once she did, she tossed it off the bed, moving to stand on the ground for a moment to pull down her trousers. Luna watched with lust-filled eyes as Amber joined her on the bed once again, resuming her place between Luna’s legs.

 

They wasted no time, kissing passionately once again while Amber busied herself with spreading Luna’s legs furthers to nudge her thigh in between them, pressing it against Luna’s heat. “Oh,” Luna moaned, desperately trying to move herself against it. Amber pressed her thigh harder against her, allowing Luna to create a gentle friction against her cunt. Amber sucked on her bottom lip, rubbing her thumbs against her pebbled nipples peaking through her dress as she continued to rock them back and forth. Luna groaned, moving herself up and down, anxiously waiting for Amber to take action to help bring her to the edge. Amber only continued massaging Luna’s breasts, squeezing and rubbing them together with her calloused hands. “Amber!” Luna gasped, trying to push Amber further onto her before Amber took hold of her wrists, holding them up on either side of her head while she brought her lips to the side of Luna’s neck. She could feel Luna’s juices run down to her knee, her excitement having grown at an extreme rate. Amber worked her way up her neck, her tongue soon running up below her ear as Luna shuddered beneath her. She finally decided to bring her hand down to the space between them, her fingers going to Luna’s awaiting hole to moisten them for her to rub her hardened nub. She used only her middle finger to circle Luna’s clit, pressing into it heavily until she began to breathe in short gasps of air. “I love you, Amber.”

 

Amber moved her finger away, wanting to keep her from climaxing too quickly. Luna’s eyes were tightly closed in response to her movements and with her free hand Amber cupped the back of her head, whispering for her to open her eyes. They were hazy when Amber stared down into them, the sight only causing her to smile. She’d seen that cloudy gaze every single time they laid together and it only ever made her heart sing. She decided to end the gentle teasing, nudging two fingers into Luna’s tight entrance. She moved them quickly, shaking their lower bodies as she did. Luna was gasping again and Amber only had to move her hand a few seconds longer before she reached her release. “I love you,” Amber whispered this time as she continued with slower fingers, extending Luna’s high for as long as she could. She moved her hand away when she was done, laying her body down on top of her, resting like that for a few long moments before continuing on with the rest of their night.

* * *

Luna tried to be silent as the snuck into the garden a few days later. Despite all the warnings she had received, she was simply filled with an undeniable urge to go and visit Amber out in the field. Picking up the ends of her dress, she cut through the grass before she was able to walk across the gravel path in search of her. Since the garden was one of a grand size, it demanded a great amount of upkeep upon her father’s request. Luna knew Amber had to spend most of her time out there, though she never really got to see what she did. It took some time before Luna finally spotted her out near the large hedges beside a few men. She crept closer, hiding herself behind a large, the sight suddenly weighing down her heart in her chest.

 

Amber looked exhausted. Unaware of Luna’s presence, she wiped a stream of sweat from her brow with the side of her arm, breathing heavily as she continued to move various objects and tools for the construction of the new gazebo Luna knew her father had requested. There was a bit of dirt smeared along Amber’s cheek, her chest rising and falling beneath the stiff looking work clothes she had to wear. Luna grimaced, wanting nothing more but to take Amber from there and prevent her from doing any more work of the kind, though she knew it wouldn’t be so easy. Her sleeves were rolled up and Luna could see newer marks along her arms, ones she knew Amber would try and conceal from her. She wasn’t sure of how much of a help she could be, but having something in mind, she slowly retreated from the garden, heading back to her room to prepare for nightfall.

 

-

 

Amber could tell something was bothering her in the way she kissed her later that night. Luna’s hand was on the side of her face and her brow creased as she kissed her with intensity in a span of only a few seconds.

 

“Come with me,” she said, taking her hand to bring her into the room.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Amber asked when they went past the bed. Luna squeezed her hand, coming to a stop in front of a closed door. She wordlessly opened it, pulling Amber inside before shutting the door behind them. 

 

“Luna…”

 

She moved to stand in front of her, the light from the candles glowing behind her. The entire room was illuminated, the large white mirrors and gold encrusted faucets surrounded by small flames. Further in, elevated on a small step was a grand bathtub, filled nearly to the brim with steam rising off the surface. Scattered within it was rose petals and a scent just as sweet. Amber stared down at her as Luna reached for the buttons of her coat, slowing undoing them one by one until she could push the entire thing off her shoulders.

 

“Luna,” Amber said again, bringing her hand to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning down to capture Luna's lips.

 

“I just wanted to do something nice for you,” Luna whispered.

 

“You didn't have to…”

 

“I know, but I just…” Her hands went back to removing Amber's shirt when she didn't push her away. “I know how tired you must be, Amber, and I want to help you relax, to take care of you.”

 

She paused, staring up into Amber's eyes. She felt her run her thumb across her cheek, her gaze filled with emotion. “Thank you, my sweetheart. Yo-you didn't have to do all this for me.”

 

Luna leaned onto her touch, closing her eyes for a moment as an innocent smile overcame her petite lips. “I wanted to,” she said, opening her eyes to continue her work with removing Amber's clothes, sinking down to her knees to help with her trousers before rising up to grab hold of her hand. Luna helped her into the tub, the steaming water stinging her sore muscles as she sunk in.

 

“Is it too hot?” Luna asked, sitting beside the tub with her arm lying against the rim.

 

“No, no, it's…wonderful,” Amber muttered, fighting to keep her eyes open. She didn’t think she'd ever felt anything like it. There was something in the water, a certain fragrance or oil, one that clung to her skin. Amber could feel the tension rise from her arms and legs and middle that had been hard at work all day. She felt Luna's hand dip into the water, feeling her spill a bit of it over the top of her head, her fingers combing through her hair. Her hand went down to the back of her neck and head up towards the top of her ear, trailing across her skin slowly, carefully. Amber wasn't sure if it was the water, or the candles, or her sheer exhaustion that made Luna look the way she did at that moment. She was in a simple gown and her hair was let loose and her skin was simply clean and pure and Amber couldn't help but marvel in just how beautiful she was. It was as if she knew what Amber was thinking, with the pleased smile and dazed eyes she had. She moved her hand down to Amber's shoulder, giving it a squeeze before sliding down her arm. Amber complied, raising it to the surface as Luna gently massaged her tired limb, her fingers skirting over the bruises along her forearm with care. She didn't say anything, but Amber knew the sight of them made her upset.

 

“You're very tired, aren't you?” she said instead, going back to combing through Amber's hair. Amber took hold of her hand, kissing the skin of her wrist. Minutes passed as they stayed like that, Luna eventually helping the half-asleep Amber to bed. She rolled over onto her side, tugging Luna down so that they faced each other. Amber's tired hands wandered, her fingers finding the opening in the back of Luna's gown.

 

“Thank you, Luna,” Amber murmured, leaning her head against Luna’s beating heart. She tried to focus on the calming sound, breathing in the sweet smell of her skin in attempt to rid her mind of the pervading thoughts that had been with her all day. “Thank you for everything.”

 

“You don't have to thank me, my love.”

 

“Yes, yes I do,” Amber said, sitting up suddenly, unable to push back what’d been on her mind any longer. One hand cupped the side of Luna’s face and she covered Amber’s hand with her own, smiling before taking note of her grave expression.

 

“Is something wrong?” Luna asked, sitting up, as well.

 

“You got another proposal today, didn’t you?” Amber asked quietly, though already knowing the answer to her question.

 

“Yes?”

 

“And you turned it down, didn’t you?”

 

“Well, of course I did.” Luna stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “Why are you suddenly asking about this now?”

 

“Luna,” Amber sighed tiredly, suddenly moving away from her.

 

 “What is it?” Luna questioned in confusion, feeling anger begin to course through her at Amber’s strange response. She bit her bottom lip as Amber’s head fell into her hands. She looked extremely tired and certainly troubled by something. Luna felt her anger instantly beginning to fade away and she tried to reach out and touch Amber’s arm only to find her harshly jerk it away. The sudden action caused tears to soon prick at Luna’s eyes. She kept her hands in her lap atop the sheets her legs still remained under, simply observing Amber’s sudden outburst, feeling a chill at just the sight of her bare form being exposed to the cold night air. “Amber?” she whispered softly.

 

Amber roughly rubbed her face, then dragging her fingers through her hair as she finally turned to face her, eyes and cheeks both red. “I think you should marry him.”

 

Luna stared at her in pure surprise. “You what?”

 

“Marry him,” Amber stammered, turning her head to hide it from Luna’s gaze. “I think you should marry him.”

 

“What on earth are you saying?”

 

“I heard a lot about him. He’s a good man. He comes from a good family and good wealth. He’ll take good care of you.”

 

“I don’t want to be taken care of!” Luna’s face contorted in bewilderment, craning her neck to try and meet Amber’s eyes. “Amber, where is all of this nonsense coming from?” She didn’t get a response, Amber suddenly rising from the bed. “Answer me, will you?” She followed Amber as she moved around in search of her clothes. She watched as Amber spotted them on the dresser, running to grab them before she could. “Amber!”

 

“Luna, give them to me!” Amber exclaimed as she tried to grab them back.

 

“No!” Luna shouted, her cheeks red from frustration. “You’re not leaving until you tell me what’s going on with you.”

  
“I can’t be with you anymore!”

 

Amber’s clothes fell from Luna’s suddenly limp hands. “What?”

 

“I can’t-”

 

“W-where is this all coming from?” Luna’s eyes were wide. “Is it because of what I did just now? The bath? And the rose petals?” She was on the verge of tears as she continued, “Is that it? Is that why? B-because if it upset you I-I promise I’ll never do it again and-”

 

“Luna, Luna, no, that isn’t it. That’s not why at all.”

  
“So then why are you all of a sudden deciding to leave me? And why are you trying to make me marry some random man?

 

“Because what else are you to do, Luna?” Amber suddenly bursted out, “Marry me?” Luna’s brows furrowed together, lines setting in her forehead as she eyed Amber in shock.

 

“Why are you-”

 

“What? Am I so crazy for bringing this up?”

 

“But why now?”

 

“Because I don’t want this to go any further when I know it's going nowhere.” 

 

“But we can make it work!” Luna tried, “I’ll talk to Father and we-we’ll-”

 

“There’s no way that your father would-”

 

“Well I’ll still try! I’ll try anything I can! I’ll leave him if I have to! Run away if I have to! I’ll do anything, Amber, please! Don’t do this now.”

 

“You can’t run away.”

 

“Yes I can! You and I can go far far away from here and-”

 

“No!” Amber shook her head. “All everyone’s been talking about lately is you getting married and having children and carrying on your family’s name like you’ve always been supposed to do! It’s all I ever hear! And all the talk of you constantly rejecting proposals and giving up just all these things for me is just too much, Luna! You deserve to keep living like this. You deserve better than me!”

 

“That’s not true, Amber, and you know that.  None of these things matter!” Luna said, her hands flailing about as she gestured to the room around them, “How many times do I have to tell you that none of these things matter to me?” She reached out, grabbing hold of Amber’s arm. She tried to turn her head away from her, trying to move back. Luna just couldn’t take it anymore, lunging forward with her fist full of Amber’s hair, bringing their lips together in an urgent kiss, tugging their bodies together. “You’re the only thing that matters to me,” she sighed into her mouth, feeling Amber's arms tighten around her with a groan. “Please.” She started to shrug long dress off, her exposed chest rubbing against Amber’s skin. Their lips met again while ran her fingers down her back, going down to the back of her thigh, giving her soft flesh a good squeeze. Amber moaned in response, Luna beginning to move them towards the bed, the two of them nearly falling onto it before Amber snapped her head away.

 

“This has to stop.” She disentangled herself from Luna's body, pushing her to sit on the edge of the bed before stepping back. “We have to stop.”

 

Fresh tears filled Luna’s as she stared up at Amber’s retreating form, her face falling into her hands. “You simply don't want to be with me anymore, do you?” 

 

“Luna…”

 

“That's the real reason, isn't it?” Luna turned away from her, moving up the bed. She laid down, pulling the sheets over herself. She kept her back towards her, not wanting Amber to see her crying face any longer. “If you’re so bored with me then just...just go then! Just leave an-and don’t....”

 

“Luna…” Amber stood beside the bed, only hearing her muffled sobs. She knew it was her opportunity to leave, that all she had to do was gather her clothes and leave, yet Luna could always only ever draw her back in. That’s how they got to where they were in the first place. After the very first night they spent together, Amber tried to stay away, failing miserably. Now, here she was, many months later, unable to stay away once again.

 

The mattress creaked as she sat down onto it, moving closer towards Luna’s body. She slid until she was lying beside Luna’s body, turning to hold her until she was spooning her from behind. She ran her hand down Amber’s arm as it was strewn over her waist, the sobs that continued to wrack her body shaking them both. Amber stroked her hair, kissing the back of her head repeatedly. That’s the last thing Luna remembered, that feeling of warmth and comfort wrapped all around her. That’s the last memory she had to hold onto before the next morning where she woke up to a cold and empty bed, her heart feeling just the same.  


	2. Part 2

_Experienced hands running over smooth skin, delicate curves and subtle scars writhing with pleasure, gasping sounds escaping bruised, sore lips. Flushed heat, passion, it was rising deep within her core, moving up in her abdomen, bubbling across her chest along with the deliberate deprivation of oxygen to the brain that helped her finally reach the top of that high and unimaginable peak that held for one single beautiful moment until until_ -the slosh of the water brought Luna back to cruel reality the second it was over. She opened her eyes, releasing the breath she was holding, flushed cheeks reverting back to their gaunt size. It was as if there was a dull ringing in her ears, the water she’d been lying having lost all its warmth. She was still holding on to the edge of the tub, realizing it, she released the grip that made her knuckles go white and sore. She brought her knees up to her chest, cursing the dullness that spread through her. She’d tried not to succumb. She’d vowed to never do it again, knowing that she’d only end up feeling like this when it was over. But she couldn't help herself. And now, she couldn't help but be filled with even more pain stabbing at her heart.

 

After nudging the drain-plug with her toe, she rose up from the tub, finding herself a towel. She exited the bathroom now wrapped up in her nightgown to head towards the bed, grateful to find it still empty. She didn’t want to think anymore as she slid under the covers, wishing to put an end to her dreadful day. It was much like every other.

 

If she was lucky, he wouldn’t come back tonight, instead staying out God knows where before a wordless return in the morning. She longed for that to occur, but of course, just as her hopes had risen the chamber door opened, throwing all her wishes to the dust. Laying on her back, she closed her eyes, not bothering to say a word. The bed dipped as she felt him climb onto it, soon feeling his hands seek her out in the darkness. He didn’t even need to see to get her out of her nightdress anymore. Tiredly, she let him, as she always did, left waiting for it to end...

* * *

They always put out too much food, she thought as she stared at the extravagant array before her, fork unmoving in her hand. The servants, they always put out everything they seemed to have in the kitchen just for one meal. She figured they did it for her, but she never knew why. It wouldn't have made a difference, anyway.

 

”Your father's invited us for a visit.” His voice from the other side of the table snapped her out of her reverie.

 

She nearly dropped the utensil in her hand, catching it before it fell with an embarrassing clatter. “He has?” Her eyes, as dull as they were, brightened at the thought and she couldn't hide the hopefulness in her tone. She only got a grunt in response as he stuffed another roll into his mouth. The sound of his chewing sent a wave of disgust down her spine and she had to force her eyes to stay on him as she waited for a response.

 

“For the anniversary,” he grumbled, chewing loudly between words, “Also probably wants to find out why there isn't an heir, yet.”

 

She didn't reply to that, barely registering the sound of his voice after hearing him say they'd be making the trip the following day. She’d be going home. For the first time in a whole year, she'd be going home.

 

“Why aren't you saying anything?”

 

She turned to him, a look of irritation on his face. “I'm sorry?”

 

“Were you not listening? I told you we are leaving tomorrow morning.” He looked at her for another moment, scoffing at her now plain expression. He reached for another end of bread and stood. “Just prepare everything you need for the journey.”

 

She watched him as he left the table, not bothering to excuse himself. It wasn't as if she cared, anyway, the recent news filling her with emotions she hasn't felt since she left her hometown. She was going home. She was going home.

* * *

Amber hauled the last sack of flour to the back of the kitchen, tiredly letting out a sigh as she stood. The baker eyed her warily as she painfully stretched out the cricks in her back, waiting to hand her her payment when she was done.

 

“Thank you,” Amber said gratefully, trying not to look too obvious as she counted the money in her hand. Thrusting it into her pocket, she looked at the old baker with the most convincing smile she could muster. “Is there perhaps anything else I could assist you with?”

 

The pitying smile that came in response was quick to shatter her hopes. “I'm sorry, but that's all I can give you for now,” the woman sighed, “Perhaps you could come by in a week and I'll see if there's anything I need help with?”

 

Nodding understandingly, Amber quietly bid her thanks, about to make an exit before a voice stopped her.

 

“Before you go!” The old woman held out a fairly large piece of fresh bread in her direction. “Take this with you, my dear.”

 

Pity. Amber hated pity. But she knew when to receive help when it was being given. Saying a quick thanks, she took the bread and finally slipped out of the bakery to the bustling street of the town market. The baguette felt warm against her palm and she couldn't refrain from taking a small bite before stowing the rest away in the inside of her coat. Her biggest concern was finding more work.

 

Up ahead was the bookshop where the storekeeper often let her rebind books and reorganize in the back. Deciding to move towards it, she found herself passing two woman standing just outside it. Amber paid no attention to them, her hand just about to open the door of the shop when a few words froze her in her place.

 

“And so the duchess and her husband will be arriving in just a few days, then?”

 

Amber’s breath caught in her throat. Her hand tightened on the handle and she ran those words through her head again to ensure that she'd heard it right. That couldn’t mean...

 

“Yes and I heard her father is going mad with preparations for their return. He was incredibly fond of her, you know. Perhaps if we’re lucky we'll catch a glimpse of their carriage when they head through town.”

 

“E-excuse me,” Amber turned to them, unable to help herself as fear crept up within her, “Who exactly are you talking about? Who is coming for a visit?”

 

“Duchess Luna of course!”

* * *

Luna didn’t know why she felt so nervous when it came time to start their journey. She was going home. All this time she had desperately wanted to, yet now that it was really happening, she couldn’t fight the fear that rose in the pit of her stomach. The reason for that fear she didn’t quite understand. _I’ll be seeing father again_ , she had to remind herself, _father and my home._

 

She settled into her seat in the carriage, looking out the window as they started to move onward, Ryeowook was seated just opposite her, yet neither of them paid the other any attention. The steady pace of the horse’s hooves began to calm her frantic nerves, though thoughts continued to run wild through her mind. She couldn't help but wonder...

 

_Is she out there?_

_Is she well?_

_Am I in her thoughts as often as she is in mine?_

 

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before the sights outside began to reek with familiarity. The carriage was pulling through the town, passing the main square of shops and bakeries. There were people everywhere, many of them stopping to marvel as they passed by. Luna’s eyes wandered through the crowd, eyes searching in vain, despite every part of her knowing it was no use. It was only tricks of the mind, she willed herself to believe, as an eerily familiar head of cropped hair disappeared from her view. Only a silly little trick...

* * *

After what felt like much too long, they had finally reached the end of their journey, pulling up the cobblestone path to the palace doors. Through the window she could see her father, standing proud as they drew near. She couldn't help but beam at the sight, eager to exit the carriage and leap into his embrace. At last, they stopped moving, and the doors were finally pulled open. Ryeowook stepped down first, then offering his hand to her. Accepting it, she carefully climbed out until she was on firm ground with her husband at her side. Waiting to be pulled into a warm hug, she looked to her father, watching him welcome Ryeowook with a slightly stiff and formal greeting. They grasped forearms and exchanged pleasantries, as men did. Her smile faltered. By the time he turned to her, she could tell he was refraining himself. All he did was pick up her hand, barely holding her two fingers. Confused, she studied him curiously, struggling to read his expression until she felt her husband pinch her arm as she’d forgotten to bow.

 

“Hello, father,” she said quietly, biting back a wince as she dipped her head down before him.

 

“You look well, my dear,” he said shortly, quickly releasing her fingers as she brought her head up to face him again.

 

“Thank you.” She nodded. His eyes then moved to Ryeowook as he beckoned them both to follow him.

 

“Both of you, please come inside. Such a long journey, I imagine you must be exhausted.”

 

It was all just as she remembered, the grand entryway opening up to the marble staircases and glittering chandeliers. Various artworks and portraits scattered along the high walls. Residing in the center was her father’s portrait, commissioned when he had first received the crown. Beside it, much to her disdain, hung a portrait of Ryeowook and herself. It had been done just before their marriage took place. She could remember the day exactly. She hadn’t known the kind of man she was to marry back then. He was simply so concerned with his appearance in the painting. She regarded him as shallow and vain, those being the only faults of his that she could recognize at the time. She had no idea of the other markings of his character.Those were only be discovered once it was too late...

* * *

Suppressing another shudder, Amber tossed another log of wood into the fire, hoping desperately that it could be the last one she used for the night. Due to the rain, supplies had gravely decreased. She only had so much wood left and knew she couldn’t afford to burn anymore, no matter how the fierce the night’s chill would become. Amber figured the best escape would be to settle into bed. She was exhausted from the hard day’s work, yet she could already tell that sleep would not be coming to her yet again. It was freezing. She used to be able to endure a night like this with little issue. It was normal for her. She had spent most of her life just along the poverty line, no parents left to care for her. She was used to falling asleep cold and alone. But that was before. Before...

 

_Flashback_

_“What are you doing?” A voice called out to her as she pushed her rain-soaked trousers closer to the roaring fireplace. “Come back.”_

_  
“I’m only trying to ensure that my clothes dry by morning,” she replied, running her fingers along the sleeves of her outer coat that was nearly ruined due to the storm. It was the first rain in months. And it was coming down hard. Only the insane would step out in such weather, Amber had thought to herself as she travelled her usual route up to Luna’s balcony. She’d nearly slipped and fallen to her death in the process while every part of her had gotten soaked to the bone. She really was insane. But all of it had been worth it, she couldn’t deny, when she had finally made it into her love’s calming and warm embrace._

_Turning away from the fire, she tiptoed along the lush rug to resume her position in bed. Despite the gnarly temperatures outside, the palace bedroom had become almost too hot, with its large fireplace and insulated walls. Perfectly comfortable in her nude form, she pulled back the silken sheets, commenting, “I thought you had fallen asleep,” as she laid down._

_“How could I sleep without you at my side?” Luna mumbled, shifting her body so that it was aligned with Amber’s once more. Her abs tightened as Luna grazed her hand along her bare skin, her leg sliding up and over her waist._

_“That can’t be true,” Amber noted, “I’m not here every night. Do you not sleep then?”_

_Luna nuzzled into her shoulder, giving it a soft kiss as she answered, “On the nights that you are not here I sleep with the thought that you will be back. Because you always come back, my love.”_

_A crack of thunder in the distance suddenly broke through the loud sounds of rainfall. Luna’s eyebrows furrowed and she made a small noise of contempt. Amber’s comforting hand made its way to the back of her head, stroking her dark locks tenderly to soothe her. She knew how much the younger girl feared the storm._

_“You don’t know that for sure, my Luna,” she whispered faintly at the now sleepy look of content on the younger girl. At her words, Luna picked her head up from her shoulder, eyes searching for  hers in the near darkness. Amber felt a small hand find her cheek, warm breath hitting her skin._

_“I do, Amber,” she said softly, a touch of hoarseness and desperation in her tone,“You always come back to me.”_

_“But-”_

_She was silenced, Luna’s sweet lips capturing her own. Lost in the taste of her, they soon became wrapped up in one other. Amber could feel her heart swell with adoration as she knew she would always be coming back. She could never stay away._


End file.
